A Lesson Learned
by Kuroshenanigans
Summary: Ciel is afraid that Prince Soma and Agni have burned down his summer home so he goes to visit and ends up seeing something he shouldn't. Sebastian is just trying to teach him a lesson in trusting his friends. Agni/Soma SLASH! Voyeur!Ciel.


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji doesn't belong to Kuroshenanigans or to me (MomoTessen). We just do it for fun. I also don't own Tolstoy or _War and Peace_.

I've never written a sex scene so please excuse the dodgy job at it.

Summary: Ciel is afraid that Prince Soma and Agni have burned down in his summer home so he goes to visit and ends up seeing something he shouldn't. Sebastian is just trying to teach him a lesson in trusting his friends. Tolstoy has never been used so well!

Warnings: Sex; yaoi; slash; man-sex; Voyeour!Ciel; Tolstoy; no plot; generalness...?

***

Name: MomoTessen

Challenge for Kuroshenanigans: Agni/Soma; Tolstoy from Zexion; Desk sex from Axel.

Challenge for Momo: Actually write a sex scene.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

Ciel looked at the notes in front of him and then over to Sebastian who had his baton out and looked ready to use it with any wrong note. He put the bow on the bridge and waited patiently for Sebastian to give him the cue necessary to start the complex piece. He had just played the first couple of bars when the door slammed opened and Pluto rushed to Sebastian's side with a whine.

His eye twitched as the mutt clung to the dark haired butler like some sort of second skin. He grabbed the leash and pulled on it as hard as he could but the demon dog would not move. "Sebastian, if you want me to continue this ridiculous lesson then I suggest you take him away."

Sebastian took one look at the music stand and casually threw Pluto out a window. He adjusted his collar and began directing Ciel on where to start. The lesson went uninterrupted for the rest of the hour and with a sigh Ciel put down his violin and followed Sebastian to the tea room.

"It's been quiet here lately," Ciel commented as he propped his head on his arm while Sebastian poured him tea. "Soma hasn't tried anything funny lately has he?"

Sebastian looked up from his tea pouring with a glint in his eyes. "He's no longer looking for his maid so you have nothing to fear about Soma causing a ruckus in the city."

"He's been too quiet since the Curry Tournament," Ciel commented with a sip of his tea and a small bite of a ginger cookie. "He cried all over me and his been calm ever since. You would think he would go home after he found his maid but he just lounges around my house as if he owns it!"

Sebastian mopped up the tea that Ciel had spilled when he slammed his teacup on the table and looked at him sideways. "You gave him leave to use your house as he found fit until his return to his home country. Perhaps it would be best to seek him out before he does something that will displease you."

"Find them!"

"Yes, my lord."

~.~.~.~

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as he slammed the kitchen door open only to have it smack back on to his face when it swung back. He moaned in pain and rubbed at his nose to ease the pain as tears welled at the corners of his eyes. "Did you find Soma and his butler?"

Sebastian moved forward and pushed a cold kitchen cloth on the young lord's nose to lessen the pain as he thought about what to say to him. "They were in the Phantomhive Town House. The Prince seems to be interested in the books that are in the study and spends time going over them with Agni."

"I'm surprised they can read English," Ciel mumbled as he sat down on a chair and watched Sebastian move around the kitchen while Bard stood in the corner. "Perhaps I'll pay a visit to Prince Soma this weekend. Are there any prior engagements I should cancel, Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked up from his stirring and smirked at him. "You promised to have tea with Lord Brandon at three on Saturday afternoon."

"Go speak to him about our canceled plans after you drop me off at the Town House," Ciel commanded as he put the wet cloth on the counter and waltzed out of the room without a backwards glance at Sebastian.

Bard looked at the food laid out in front of him and then to the door where Ciel had just walked through. "Should we pack, too?"

"No, the young lord will be learning a valuable lesson this weekend and I will not have any of you ruining it for him," Sebastian said as he put Ciel's share of food on a tray and put it on the cart for Maylene to deal with. "Bard, start the clean up in the living room while I'm in the garden; Finny will probably be hungry after having to take care of Pluto all day."

Bard saluted and rushed into the dining room to make sure that no more plates were ruined and that everyone was ready for dinner to be served.

~.~.~.~

"I'll be back by dinner time," Sebastian called as he went out the door of the Town House and to the waiting carriage.

Ciel nodded and looked around him to make sure that nothing had changed in the couple of weeks that he had left Soma alone in his house. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary except that the house seemed to be a lot brighter than it had been just a month ago. There were colorful sheer curtains on the windows waving in the breeze from the open windows. Everything just seemed to have acquired some life now that the Indian prince was living in it.

He looked up the grand staircase and wondered idly why no one had come to greet him at the door. Ciel had assumed that since Soma was always clinging to him like some sort of leech, that he would be the first one to say hello. He shrugged his small shoulders and ascended the stairs to where he guessed the two Indians would be at this time since Sebastian said that they enjoyed reading in the Study.

"_Pierre had been educated abroad, and this reception at Anna Pavlovna's was the first he had attended in Russia. He knew that all the intellectual lights of Petersburg were gathered there and, like a child in a toyshop, did not know which way to look, afraid of missing any clever conversation that was to be heard_."

Ciel stared at the half open door to the Study and stared at Soma reading a huge book while Agni kneeled in front of him massaging the prince's feet. Fragrant smells were coming from the incense burning on different parts of the room as well as the oils that Agni was using to massage Soma.

"_Seeing the self-confident and refined expression on the faces of those present he was always expecting to hear something very profound. At last he came up to Morio. Here the conversation seemed interesting and he stood waiting for an opportunity to express his own views, as young people are fond of doing_."

Ciel wondered what Soma was reading and cocked his head to the side to read the title that was being covered by Soma's hands. He then looked over to Agni who seemed to be too preoccupied with listening and massaging Soma to pay attention to anything else.

"I wonder if Ciel's read this big book yet," Soma mumbled as he slammed the book close and put it on the snack car. Ciel shuddered as he noticed the butter dish a bit too close to the book. "Who would want to read a book called 'War and Peace' anyway? It's so boring and they're always speaking two different languages and it gets confusing," Soma sighed as he wiggled his toes and leaned forward a bit. "Agni, are you listening to me?" Soma asked as he moved his foot closer to Agni's face and left a streak of scented oil on the confused Indian's cheek.

"I'm listening," Agni said calmly as he looked up into Soma's golden eyes. "Would you like to read another book that isn't related to any of Tolstoy's works, my Prince?"

Soma sighed and hunched back into his chair and putting his foot on Agni's shoulder as if it belonged there and ignored any attempts that Agni tried to get them back in his hands. "This is Ciel's house so they're probably all about the same thing. They're all serious matters that I don't care about in the least."

Agni gave up on that foot and instead grabbed the other one only resulting in Soma sliding down his chair in a confused tumble of limbs. The young prince's body was only being held up in the air by the fact that his feet were resting on Agni and that he still had his arms firmly clutching at the chairs arms.

"My humblest apologies, my Prince," Agni said as a wild look reached his eyes and he grabbed the smaller male around the hips and deposited him on his own lap. "I wasn't thinking about what would happen when I did that—" Agni cut himself off as Soma sat up and wrapped his arms around Agni's neck. Soma brought his feet down to rest on either side of Agni and started to play with the white turban. The older man could feel it when his prince pulled that knot that would loosen it up and take it off. "Ah, my Prince, is there something to your dislike?"

Soma hummed and scooted closer to Agni on his lap and began to take off the white cloth with a smile. "I just want to take this off is all," he mumbled as he gave one tug and then just decided that unwrapping it was taking too long and lifted the cloth of his head. "There! Agni, you should let your hair grow longer," he cheered with a bright smiled as he tugged on the white hair and then pulled on the long locks by his face. "It looks nicer long," Soma hummed, as he played some more with it, tugging it this way and that.

Agni let him play with his hair and ignored the reaction that his master's wriggling on his lap was causing to occur in his lower regions. "My Prince, perhaps you should—" Agni's words died in his throat as one particular motion made it known what was going on his lap. Soma looked down and moved back a bit to have a better look at what was on Agni's lap. Agni opened his mouth again to try and convince his master to get off of him but his eyes widened when he felt a hand clutch what he didn't want to be known. "Oh! My Prince, don't!"

Soma looked up from where he had grabbed Agni through his clothes and smirked. "If this isn't taken care of then it will become uncomfortable, Agni!" he said as he stood from his position and began to take his own clothes off. "Take them off, Agni; you know they'll get dirty if you don't," the teenager said as he struggled with taking off his kurta over his head.

'_What is he doing?'_ Ciel thought as he took a step towards the door and then stopped when Agni wrapped one hand around Soma's waist and buried his face on the flat stomach. Soma giggled and Agni stood up with his face still buried on the tanned skin. _'What _are_ they doing?!' _Agni hummed and helped him with the white cotton shirt that Soma had told him was called a kurta on more than one occasion.

Agni finally managed to take off the kurta and Soma's giggles subsided. "Take yours off, too!" Soma said and began to tug on Agni's clothes with urgency. Agni grunted and managed to keep Soma from doing anything else as he took off his clothes by himself. They both stood facing each other in nothing but their trousers and with an excited leap Soma attached his lips to Agni's. Agni moved back a little and stared at the eager prince before him and with a sigh grabbed the back of the teen's head and properly kissed him.

Soma moaned as he tilted his head to the side and away from Agni's to be able to breathe again. Agni took advantage of his exposed neck and sucked on the junction between the collarbone and his neck and was quite delighted when Soma moaned rather loudly. Soma stepped back and Agni's mouth tried to find other places to attach itself to. He wrapped his arms around the small waist and brought it closer to him as he began to kiss Soma again. He blinked his eyes open and wondered about the sudden lurch from the young prince. He stared into the glazed golden eyes and around him to the desk that he had slammed into.

Agni looked at the desk and then at Soma. He hummed and spread his hands on the small of Soma's back and slowly dragged them down until he cupped the round cheeks and hoisted the teen onto the desk. Soma would have none of that and wrapped his legs around Agni's waist as he brought his face up for another kiss. Agni gave him a peck and then kissed the side of his mouth all the way down to his collarbone to find that special spot that made the prince moan.

He kissed downward and pushed him forward so that he was lying on the desk. He looked down and smirked when he took the nipple in front of him into his mouth and sucked. Soma's back arched in shock as the jolt that the action caused when straight to his groin. He moaned even louder as Agni then pinched the other nipple and his began to thread through the short white hair.

Agni twisted the nipple and kissed down Soma's stomach slowly reaching the clothed bulge. He dipped his tongue into Soma's navel getting a giggle for the action. He let go of the nipple and slowly dragged his hands down Soma's sides getting more giggles. He curled his fingers around the top of Soma's trousers and pulled them down. He stared down at his prince displayed in front of him and then looked up at the blushing face and smirked. He hummed and brought the member into his warm mouth causing Soma to gasp in slight shock and to bring his hips forward to be closer to the warmth.

Agni looked up as his head bobbed up and down as he pleasured Soma and then over to the bottle with the lavender oil he had been using for Soma's massage. He grabbed it and released the thrusting hip under him and with a hum released Soma's member from his mouth with a soft pop. Soma whimpered in disappointment and thrust his hips forward to show Agni that he wanted more of what he had been doing.

Agni smiled as he tipped the bottle and rubbed his hands together to make sure that everything was well coated and that he wouldn't hurt Soma. He hummed as he grabbed Soma's member and licked the underside of it and that seemed to have been the right action because Soma gasped and pumped his hips up as he scratched at the desk. He licked around it and then put the entire organ in his mouth with a hum; Soma moaned in pleasure and never noticed when Agni inserted a finger in his entrance.

Soma moved forward making the finger dig deeper into him and he gasped and inched forward again when Agni retreated. The older man saw this as a sign to put another finger inside and sucked more passionately causing Soma to arch his back in delight. He inserted the two fingers in and out and Soma moaned at the action; Agni took the reaction as a good sign and scissored his fingers inside. With a couple of more thrusts into the willing body he took his fingers out, with a complaint from Soma, and stared down at the gasping teen underneath him.

He grabbed the oil bottle again and put some more oil on his hands and smeared it all over his shaft. He aligned himself with Soma's entrance and slowly pushed inside with a groan and a whimper from Soma. He leaned over Soma and tried to get his breathing under control as the young prince got used to the feeling of being filled.

"Move," Soma moaned as he wrapped his legs around his servant and closer to him. He moaned even louder when he felt his inner walls stretching to accommodate Agni's large size. Agni hissed as he tried to not just pound into him like his mind was telling him to do. He pushed in and out slowly and was encouraged by the moans that were coming out of the prince. He grabbed Soma's shaft and pumped it up and down in time to his thrusting.

"Ah, faster," Soma gasped as he arched off the desk. Agni did as he was told and began to thrust harder and harder and then Soma screamed in ecstasy as Agni hit that special spot that he knew he would hit. "Yes!" Soma screamed as he came all over Agni's hand and his stomach. Agni grunted as Soma clamped around him and with one final thrust to Soma's prostate came inside the gasping prince. They stood like that for a couple of minutes just trying to get their breathing under control as they came down from their high of postcoital bliss.

"Oh—" A hand clamped over Ciel's mouth as he stared at his two houseguests cleaning themselves off. The scene in front of him changed completely to that of one of his rooms and he stared at Sebastian with wide eyes. "My desk! They were—how could--- on my desk!" Ciel screeched as he looked at the closed door in horror. "Next time you go by the study burn the furniture in it…" Ciel said as a shudder went through his body. "My desk…"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review telling me what you liked or didn't like... and tell me what you thought of the sex scene since it's my first one.


End file.
